eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Tradeskill Timeline
Category:Timelines Tradeskill Timeline provides information about most tradeskill quests that clearly help you progress your tradeskill career. The timeline does not include quests that: * yield recipes (e.g. Kicking the Bird Out of the Nest, Golden Acorn, ...) * grant harvesting items (e.g. Reinforcing a Relic, ...) * simply require you to craft something (e.g. A Thorn of Old, An Axe from the Past, ...) * simply require you to harvest something (e.g. Casualties of the War of the Fay, These Boots Were Made For..., ...) Some of the quests will clearly help you progress your tradeskill level (Draco Mortuus and crafting Nest recipes in T6, for example). They do not cleanly fit into a clear progression and the quests themselves do not grant you direct tradeskill experience, per se, just the opportunity to craft items needed to complete the quests. Levels 1-9: Crafting Tutorial Timeline # Optional: Talk to a Crafting Trainer to receive artisan level 2. # Optional starting quest: |Becoming a Crafter in Timorous Deep (level 1, available to all characters). # Optional harvesting quest: Tutorial: Learning to Harvest (adventurer level 2) - harvesting on any T1 zone # Tutorial: Forging Ahead (tradeskill level 3) - crafting # Tutorial: Countering Problems (4) - crafting # Tutorial: Learning to Cook (5) - crafting # Tutorial: The Art of Weapons (6) - crafting # Tutorial: Scribing Scrolls (7) - crafting # Tutorial: Alchemical Experiments (8) - crafting # Tutorial: Essential Outfitting (9) - crafting #* If you gain Artisan level 9 before completing this quest, gain level 10 before turning it in. (See below.) Levels 10-19: Crafting with no quests When you have gained artisan level 9, you can gain level 10 by simply talking to a Crafting Trainer and choosing either Scholar, Craftsman or Outfitter. Most players will want to do this before turning in Tutorial: Essential Outfitting, since you can gain more tradeskill experience that way. For artisan levels 10 through 19, there are no actual tradeskill quests. You will just need to craft items to gain tradeskill experience until you're level 19. At artisan level 19, you can gain level 20 by simply talking to a Crafting Trainer and choosing your Artisan subclass from: * If you're a Scholar: ** Jeweler (rings, earrings etc.) ** Sage (Mage and Priest scrolls) ** Alchemist (Scout and Fighter combat arts, spells poisons and potions) * If you're an Outfitter: ** Tailor (Cloth and Leather Armor etc.) ** Armorsmith (Plate and Chain Armor) ** Weaponsmith (for metal weapons) * If you're a Craftsman: ** Woodworker (Staves, Bows, wooden weapons etc.) ** Provisioner (food and drink) ** Carpenter (house items and altars etc.) Levels 20-55: Tradeskill Writs and Craftsman Timeline Starting from level 20 and continuing all the way to level 80, you can start doing City Tradeskill Tasks Quests (another article: Tradeskill Writs) that will earn you tradeskill experience, personal and guild Status points and money. See any Rush Orders or Work Orders for your tradeskill writs. The progressive tradeskill quest line also continues with the Craftsman Timeline: # Journeyman Service (20) - harvesting in the T3 zone The Thundering Steppes # Tradesman Service (35) - crafting # Advanced Tradesman Service (45) - crafting # Advanced Journeyman Tasks (55) - talking to a NPC in the T6 zone Sinking Sands and crafting; harvestables can be bought. Level 55: Fallen Dynasty tradeskill quests At level 50 and if you have 240+ harvesting skills, you can do Fallen Dynasty quests in The Village of Shin (Island of Mara): # Prerequisite: Improving Relations with the Locals (adventurer level 55) - speaking to NPCs # Choose one of the Fallen Dynasty Tradeskill Quests (tradeskill level 55) - all quests include harvesting #*Armorer: The Honor in Armor #*Tailor: The Villagers' New Clothes #*Weaponsmith: The Silken Sword #*Alchemist: Spark's Aflame #*Jeweler: The Jeweler's Mystery #*Sage: The Legendary Paper #*Carpenter: Death's Table #*Woodworker: Kim's Totem Class #*Provisioner: Providing for an Exotic Feast Levels 68-70: Sokokar Timeline This is a Rise of Kunark quest timeline for artisans in Kylong Plains that allows you to use the Sokokar. It's an alternative to doing the adventurer version of the same timeline. # (68) # (69) # (69) # (70) # (70) Levels 70-75: Rise of Kunark Crafting This is for crafters in Rise of Kunark. # New Lands, New Profits (70) # High Risks, Higher Profits - Part 1 # Not Your Ordinary Messenger - Part 1 # A Master's Back to Basics # Not Your Ordinary Messenger - Part 2 # High Risks, Higher Profits - Part 2 Level 80: Artisan Epic Timeline # Sarnak Supply Stocking (80) # Bixie Distraction (80) # Anything for Jumjum (80) # Scholar, Outfitter or Craftsman Errands (80) # The Proof of the Pudding (80)